Otaku Cyrillic Alphabet
Otaku Cyrillic Alphabet (Алрабэтоң Сириликоң Отаку Alpabetong Sirilikong Otaku) is another conscript created by Akihiro Akagi to replace Bigkas Alphabet in Otakupotamia, he found out that Otaku Cyrillic is much easier to learn than Bigkas. Otaku Cyrillic was created from Kazakh Cyrillic hence to the extra letters added on the chart. Otaku Cyrillic has been tested on writing Japanese and passed as well to Indonesian and Malay. Noble Features *Type of Alphabet: C&V Alphabet *Used to write: Tagalog, Japanese, Indonesia and Malay. (Hawaiian is coming soon) *Writing Direction: Left to Right *Parent Alphabet: Kazakh Cyrillic Alphabet Alphabet Chart Rules #Ь is a long vowel symbol for Japanese only. #Black letters are for all supported languages #Blue letters are for Malay and Indonesian only. #Red letters are for Japanese only #Purple letters are not for Tagalog. #Many of them are following Russian Alphabet rules and few are follwing the parent alphabet, Kazakh Alphabet. #In Tagalog, the alphabet must be written depending on the sound. #In Malay and Indonesian, it should be written according to their Rumi Spelling. #In Japanese, it's should be written according to Hepburn. #Й is only use as a final letter of a word. #Kazakh Cyrillic is also planned to be abandonned to the country itself, Kazakhstan and switching to Roman letters by 2025. Leaving Otaku Cyrillic still using Kazakh Cyrillic for this alphabet. #For Roman letter X, it's К and С. Sample Text Otaku Cyrillic Tagalog Аң лаһат наң тао'й исинилаң на малая ат пантай-пантай са караңалан ат маңа карапатан. Сила'й пинагкалообан наң катуиран ат бүдһи ат дапат магпалагаян аң иса'т иса са диуа наң пагкакапатиран. Transliteration Ang lahat ng tao'y isinilang na malaya at pantay-pantay sa karangalan at mga karapatan. Sila'y pinagkalooban ng katwiran at budhi at dapat magpalagayan ang isa't isa sa diwa ng pagkakapatiran. Otaku Cyrillic (Malay) Семүа манүсиа дилаһиркан бебас дан самарата дари сэги кэмүлиаан дан һак-һак. Мэрэка мемпүняаи пемикиран дан перасаан һати дан һендаклаһ бэртиндак ди антара сатү сама лаин дэңан семаңат пэрсаүдараан. Transliteration Semua manusia dilahirkan bebas dan samarata dari segi kemuliaan dan hak-hak. Mereka mempunyai pemikiran dan perasaan hati dan hendaklah bertindak di antara satu sama lain dengan semangat persaudaraan. Otaku Cyrillic (Indonesian) Самуа ораң дилаһиркан мэрдэка дан мэмпүняи мартабат дан һак-һак яң сама. Мэрэка дикарүниаи акал дан һати нурани дан һэрдакня бэргаүл сату сама лаин далам сэмаңат пэрсаүдараан. Transliteration Semua orang dilahirkan merdeka dan mempunyai martabat dan hak-hak yang sama. Mereka dikaruniai akal dan hati nurani dan hendaknya bergaul satu sama lain dalam semangat persaudaraan. Otaku Cyrillic (Japanese) Сұбэтэ но нинген уа, үмарэнагара ни шитэ йиюь дэ ари, кацү, сонгэн то кэнри то ни цуитэ бёьдоь дэ арү. Нингэн уа, рисэи то рёьшин то о сэишинн о моттэ коьдоь шинакэрэба наранаи. Hepburn Subete no ningen wa, umarenagara ni shite jiyū de ari, katsu, songen to kenri to ni tsuite byōdō de aru. Ningen wa, risei to ryōshin to o sazukerarete ori, tagai ni dōhō no seishinn o motte kōdō shinakereba naranai. Actual Japanese writings すべての人間は、生まれながらにして自由であり、かつ、尊厳と権利と について平等である。人間は、理性と良心とを授けられており、互いに同 胞の精神をもって行動しなければならない。 Category:Alphabets Category:Adopted Alphabets Category:Omniglot